tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fred
|last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |name = Fred |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Skarloey Railway ** Rusty |basis = Talyllyn Railway No.9 Alf |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–mechanical |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-4-0DM |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 9 mph |designer(s) = Ivo Hugh |builder(s) = Hunslet Engine Co., rebuilt Crovan's Gate Works |year_rebuilt = 1989 |arrived_on_sodor = 1989 |number = SR 9 |railway = Skarloey Railway |owner(s) = The Owner }} Fred is a narrow gauge diesel engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He is the railway's No. 9 engine. Biography ''The Railway Series'' In the 1980s, the Skarloey Railway bought two worn out Hunslet Diesels from the National Coal Board and using parts from both engines, constructed one good engine; Fred. He was put into service in 1989 as a secondary diesel (to Rusty) and is used exclusively for maintenance and engineering work. Once a year, Rusty and Fred have to pull a slow train that spreads weedkillers on the tracks. One holiday weekend, Fred was supposed to pull the weedkilling train, but claimed he felt ill, forcing Rusty to do the job instead. For unknown reasons, he did not attend Ivo Hugh's naming party in 1996. Personality Very little is known about Fred. It is assumed he is lazy and tries to stay out of work by pretending to be ill, but it is possible that he legitimately does fall ill often. Rusty once had to pay the price for this and was not pleased with Fred. Technical Details Basis Fred is based on the Talyllyn Railway's No.9 locomotive "Alf", an 0-4-0 diesel engine with a maximum speed of 9mph. The diesel locomotive was constructed in 1950. Like Fred, Alf was built out of parts from another diesel engine, the spare engine being stored at Brynglas. It has often been seen disguised running as Fred for Skarloey Railway related events at the Talyllyn Railway. File:Alf2013.jpg|Fred's basis, Alf File:Alf2.jpeg Livery As all the Skarloey Railway steam engines (bar Duke) share the same livery in The Railway Series, it is assumed Fred is painted in the same livery as the only other diesel, Rusty. Rusty is painted charcoal-black with yellow lining and lettering. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'New Little Engine' - Speedkiller Companion volumes * '''2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Trivia * It is probable that Fred, like Alf, was named after Lord Al''fred'' Robens, a politician and Chairman of the National Coal Board between 1961 and 1971. * In the magazines, there is a fogman who works for the Skarloey Railway who shares the same name, Fred. *Fred is only Skarloey Railway character in the Railway Series who is not created by the Rev. W. Awdry. Quotes References es:Fred ja:フレッド pl:Fred ru:Фред Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:Twins